Heart Failure
by I amm Groot
Summary: Years ago when Shawn was on the run traveling, he ran into some serious trouble. He kept it hidden from his family and friends but now it's come back to haunt him. Will he survive this time around? Bit of shawn whumping:
1. All of us together

**Heart Failure**

Summary- Years ago when Shawn was on the run traveling, he ran into some serious trouble. He kept it hidden from his family and friend but now it's come back to haunt him. Will he survive this time around?

_I do not own Psych! But man if I could I would give it much more Drama lol!:) Sorry its short! Alright this is my first Psych Fic so please no bashing! I Appreciate reviews very much, the more there are the faster new chapters come up!_

They day started just like any other, Shawn woke up at 10, which was still entirely too early. He awoke to his iphone ringing; he lazily rolled over and answered, to find that the chief was calling to inform him that there was a case and that he and Gus were needed at the Station as soon as possible. As he started to get up he had that feeling in his chest that told him something bad was going to happen. He only had that felling once before years ago, but Shawn just shook it off telling himself its nothing.

40 minutes later he and Gus were dressed and were heading to Chief Vicks office. Shawn saw Buzz getting coffee, his Dad giving him an annoyed look, Gus walking away to Chief Vicks office, and Lassiter sitting at his desk waiting for his coffee from Buzz. Shawn then saw Juliet, his girl friend of 6 months. "Hey Jules, How goes it?" he said as he put his hand on her arm. Juliet looked up from her work and a huge smile slowly appeared on her face. "Hey Shawn!" she said happily. Suddenly a demanding voice interrupted them, "Shawn get off from my partner!" lassiter growled. Shawn smiled and spoke up "Lassie face, she certainly didn't want that last night!" Juliet turned away from the men with rosy red cheeks and went back to her paperwork while Lassiter and Shawn started up. "Stop bothering the grownups, some people have _actual_ jobs to do." Lassie shot back." Well, what exactly are you doin' Lassie, because it looks like you are just avoiding working so you can come chat it up with me" Shawn said with a sly grin. Just as Lassiter opened his mouth the chief popped out of her office with Gus at her side. "Both Spencers my office, you too detective Lassiter and O'Hara. "

Once everyone was in the room chief started, "There have been 6 missing persons cases in the past 2 weeks all in one neighborhood all of gay couples, and Henry and I agreed to hire you guys" she said to Gus and Shawn. "You two will work with Detective Lassiter and O'Hara, and if you agree you two will go undercover as a gay couple" Gus gave Shawn a strange look, but Shawn was still staring ahead with a confused pained look on his face. "Shawn? It's not a problem if you're not… " Karen's voice died out as Shawn grabbed his middle chest and crumbled to the floor. "Shawn!" Henry yelled and he futility tried to catch Shawn. Juliet and Gus just stood there in shock as Lassiter and Henry rolled Shawn over. Shawn's eyes were open and he had a painful look in them as he clutched his chest. Shawn was heavily breathing when Karen asked "is this some sort of vision" Henry grimly looks up and said "no" then he turns his attention back to Shawn and asked "Shawn, what hurts? Is it your chest?" Shawn's eyes lock with his dads and painfully answered in a soft small voice, as his vision was becoming darker "heart.." then his eyes rolled back into his head and he became still.

Just Reminding Ya'll: I Appreciate reviews very much, the more there are the faster new chapters come up! Maybe not tomorrow.. sorry but it's my _17th Birthday_!:D


	2. Panic

Wow guys, thanks for those reviews, and Birthday wishes! It made me SO HAPPY!:D I love you guys, and here is a new (early) Chapter especially just for- greysanatomyfreak, percabeth-rules1110, and AnimePirateGal. Yall made my Birthday even better!

Chapter 2

_"Shawn, what hurts? Is it your chest?" Shawn's eyes lock with his dads and painfully answered in a soft small voice, as his vision was becoming darker "heart.." then his eyes rolled back into his head and he became still._

"Call an Ambulance! Now!" yelled Karen. Gus was scared stiff from the sight of Shawn lying on the Chiefs office floor not responding to pandemonium around him. Juliet had watery eyes not believing that this was the same Shawn that was happily flirting and annoying people just 5 minutes earlier but she quickly snapped out of it and knelt down next to Shawn. She grabbed his free and that wasn't occupied by Henry. Lassiter quickly called the Ambulance casting Shawn on the floor an worried and anxious look expecting him to jump up and scream "Psych, got cha!" but he didn't as Lassiter gave the information to the person on the other line of the phone. He sent Gus, who was just staring at Shawn, to go and direct the paramedics to the office when they got to the station.

Henry was holding Shawn's other hand while monitoring Shawn's heart beat with his hand on his chest. It was entirely too fast, if the ambulance wasn't fast enough Henry knew Shawn will be in serious trouble. As he thought that last thought Shawn's heart got even faster then it started slowing, at first he was slightly relieved that it was getting closer to the normal beat of a heart but his heart kept slowing. "Where's the Damn Paramedics!" he yelled. Then under his fingertips he felt his only son's heart abruptly stop, his eyes widened and he started doing compressions on Shawn. Everyone in the room realized what happened and they all just watched and silently freaked out except one. Juliet had tears running down her face and started pleading with Shawn. "Shawn please no, please, doesn't do this, come on, please Shawn!"

Suddenly the paramedics came in, followed by Gus, and moved the frantic father and the scared blonde out the way and starting preparing the emergency debrifilater while the other ripped Shawn's shirt open. Everyone watched as they shocked the Psychic, his body violently jerking, "no pulse, again!" The pattern repeated once, twice, and on the third try the paramedic announced they had a pulse and they placed a breathing mask on Shawn's face, loading him onto the stretcher, and moved him toward the ambulance waiting out front. There was a second of grim silence in the office until Henry angrily made his way to the ambulance to ride with his son. Karen, Gus, Lassiter and Juliet all looked at each other and quickly dashed after Henry in order to follow Shawn to the hospital, the kidnapping case forgotten.

Once everyone arrived at the hospital they saw Henry sitting impatiently in one of the plastic chairs in the Hospital waiting room. They all made their way toward Henry when Gus asked "Any word about Shawn?" Henry replied "I have asked them 3 times and they won't tell me anything except that they are running test" Lassiter started pacing while Gus and Juliet fell into chairs next to Henry, then Karen spoke up, "I should get back to the office, I still have to find a way to handle the Kidnapping case, please call if there is any word on Shawn." And with that she left leaving a worried father and 3 friends/ Co-workers behind in the white hospital waiting room.

After45 minuets a young blonde doctor walked into the waiting room, talked with a nurse briefly, and headed over to the anxious group. When Henry, Gus, Lassiter, and Juliet saw the Doctor walking toward them they all stood up waiting for the doctor. The doctor then stated" are you family of Shawn Spenser?" The look in their eyes gave him the answer and he began

"Well it looks like Mr. Spenser had a heart attack." Henry interrupted him "Isn't he I bit young to have an heart attack" " the doctor replied "No, what I was trying to say was that heart attacks don't usually happen to people as young as Shawn, but it happens if there was a pre-excising condition. We looked into his file and it turns out he had a heart valve transplant about 9 years ago when he was 21 in Ohio. He went with a pig valve transplant, it a common choice among those with heart problems, but after ten years they are worn down and are usually in need on replacement. We have run some test and we can see that the valve has become practically useless and its been depriving the heart of some blood and the area where the valve was connected has started to die." Henry spoke up again with a grim look on his face, "Ok, I didn't know about this, but is he going to be ok if he gets another replacement like last time?" The blonde Doctor replied uncertainly "Well, we will can do the heart valve surgery again, but the issue is that part of his heart is already deteritating, because he didn't get any kind of check-ups. We can hope that we won't need to have a full heart transplant if the new valve gets that small part of the heart working again. We will just have to wait and see. You can go see him if you like, he is awake but don't stress him out, he needs rest. He is in room 221." The group quickly headed to Shawn's room, hoping that everything will be alright.

_Ok thanks I know it's not long but today is chaotic! In a good way!(my 17__th__ Bday) you have no idea how much the reviews helped, I wasn't even going to finish this chapter today and post it but when I saw my first few reviews I got so happy and began to type!:) PLEASE REVIEW!:) the more there are the faster new chapters will pop up!:) _


	3. Worried

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Oh I forgot but the titles of each chapter will make a sent. **_

_Thanks for the awesome reviews! __percabeth-rules1110__ you made me laugh thanks for the great review!:D Ok here is the next chapter, ikk its short, but just hang on im new at this stuff, and I don't Love to write but I do Love to read. So thanks greysanatomyfreak, percabeth-rules1110, and AnimePirateGal, and __SMILES01__! This is for ya'll especially! I also want to thanks for over_ 500 Hits and over _250 Visitors to the story! __**Please review**__, it's the __**only thing**__ that keeps me writing_

The Group slowly made their way to Shawn's room, uncertain of what they will find. Once they were all waiting outside of room 221, they all paused for a second scared of what they will see behind the closed doors. Then they heard a muffled yell from the other side of the down "I know you guys are out there, I'm not dying or anything." The group looked at Henry and they all decided to wait outside, not wanting to be in the same room while he is on a rant. With an aggravated sigh, Henry stepped forward and opened the door none too quietly.

Henry immediately noticed a pale, fragile Shawn in a bed tilted upwards. Henry then began, "Shawn's what's going on here, do you have anything to say, maybe something about oh I don't know, a previous heart transplant?" Shawn looked a little conflicted and a bit upset, "I was going to tell you, sometime…" Henry interrupted, "That is bull Shawn; we both know damn well that you wouldn't tell me or anyone else until you were in the hospital needing _another_ transplant." "Dad, this is not my fault." Shawn replied weakly while his heart monitor spiked. Henry casted the heart monitor a worried look but continued, "Not at first, but you could have prevented this shit if you even went to one single check-up, Shawn, I knew you were stupid at times, but this is the dumbest things you have done!" Shawn just stayed quiet, his eyes filled with hurt, Henry noticed this and he started to regret what he said, "I'm sorry son, it's just I'm worried. So what happened the first time around?" Shawn took a second to reply "Well you minus well let the guys in, they're going to find out anyway, this way I don't have to repeat this." With that Henry walked over to the door to let Gus, Juliet, and Lassiter in.

Once they were all in the room Juliet opened her mouth to ask Shawn if he was ok but she was interrupted by Shawn, "Jules, I feel fine now, don't worry. Okay, I will tell everyone about what happened in Ohio when I was 21, if you want to know." Shawn paused for a second looking into everyone's eyes and tiredly began his story, "I had just turned 21 the week before it all happened, I was still traveling but I had been in Columbus, Ohio for 3 months and I was working at an aquarium at the time. My chest was starting to bother me the day I had the minor heart attack, I also had shortness of breath, but it wasn't bad. My friend from work, Brandon, made me go to the emergency room, and they ran a few tests for hours, then they said my heart valve had stopped working and that it needed a transplant. So I had a pig valve transplant, it's pretty common. Any way they did say it won't last forever and that in some cases they will just stop working for no reason, if it did, that's where the complications would happen. They said that when the valve would stop working it could prevent the heart from functioning properly, which would cause parts of the heart to die and not work. That's when a full heart transplant would be needed."

He looked up to their faces and saw that they were upset and worried. "Come on guys lighten up, it's not that bad." Gus questioned, "Shawn?" "Huh?" he replied. Gus then said "you are a complete idiot! Why didn't you tell anyone this, for goodness sake I'm your Best Friend!" Shawn then mumbled, "I didn't want people to worry." Henry then shot back, "Well look how that turned out Shawn."

Then the blonde doctor and a nurse came through the door swiftly and the doctor interrupted by announcing that they had to leave they were going to prep him for surgery, "This needs to be done as quickly as possible so we can determine if he will need a full transplant. You can wait here in his for a few hours or go home while he is in surgery." The nurse that followed him injected something into Shawn's IV and they all noticed Shawn's eye lids get heavy and drop after a minute. Two more nurses' came in and started wheeling Shawn away but Shawn's eyes fluttered open and he stuck out a shaky fist that was meet by Gus's before he was wheeled out the room.

_Thanks again! Ik its not long but im trying! Love ya all! __**MERRY CHRISTMAS (**__this is my gift to u reviewers )__** PLEASE REVIEW **_


	4. Together we are Strong

_Alrighty here is the latest chapter of Heart Failure! Sorry it's been busy but I'll try to update every weekend (if I don't please go ahead and fuss at me) Thanks for those who reviewed- __**greysanatomyfreak, percabeth-rules1110, and AnimePirateGal, and SMILES01,Psychic101, Susannanass, and MarvenMartin1uv**__- Ya'll mean so much and make me smile when I see ya'lls reviews!:D_

_(interesting tid bit: James Roday(Shawn) has actually had heart problems he has a scar on his chest, Google it! So this story is sorta weird cause he actually did have a few problems)_

Chapter 4

_Shawn's eyes fluttered open and he stuck out a shaky fist that was meet by Gus's before he was wheeled out the room._

Shawn had been in surgery for 4 hours, and the group was on the edges of their seats hoping that Shawn makes it out of the heart surgery alright. Henry abruptly stood up, "That's it. This is taking to long; I'm going to find that nurse again." Lassiter looked up and replied, "You're not going to find out anything Henry just like the last 5 times." Henry then turned, red faced, "Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do when it comes to my son and you aren't even friends with Shawn. What are you even doing here?" Lassiter opened his mouth quickly but shut it when the tired blonde doctor walked in.

Everyone's eyes locks on to the doctor, waiting. The doctor spoke up, "Shawn's surgery went well-enough, but there were a few complications." He paused and continued, "His heart was already so weak from the valve not working, when we went in to replace the valve, it caused too much stress on his heart and he went into cardiac arrest." Gus gasped along with Juliet who had tears swelling in her eyes while Henry turned pale and froze. Lassiter just sat there, hands balled into tight fists. The doctor quickly jumped back into what he was saying, "We got him back quickly but there was some damage done."

He continued, "We got a good look at his heart and were afraid that his heart is already too damaged from the surgery and the previous valve, we can try to see if it heals on its own but odds are Shawn will need a heart transplant, we have already put him on the list." He paused once again, "He is recovering in the ICU, all of you can wait here or go home, Shawn will be moved to this private room in a few hours when he is ready." One glance at the group told the doctor that the stubborn group was going to stay. Henry then spoke, "How urgent does he need a new heart?" The doctor sighed and said, "Well, as soon as we get the new heart we will do a transplant." Gus then responded, "You didn't answer his question." The doctor looked around nervously and said quietly, "He can live for about 3 weeks, waiting for a new heart, if he doesn't get one by then…" he trailed off. Everyone understood. If Shawn doesn't get a new heart soon he will die.

Lassiter then shouted startling everyone in the room. "How the hell did it get this bad? He was fine 2 days ago, wreaking havoc at the station!" without another word lassiter stormed out the room. Gus, Henry, Juliet, and the doctor just stared at the empty door frame for a second, frozen. The doctor then said, "If you have any more questions press the red call button on the wall." Then he walked out the room swiftly. Gus then sat down in one of the hard plastic chairs and buried his face into his hands and remained there. Henry just stood stoically and mumbled that he needed to make a call, and slowly making his way to the hall way dreading the upcoming conversation on the phone with Shawn's mother and his ex-wife. Juliet had tears flooding her eyes and quickly strolled out the room quietly saying something about coffee.

Everyone was worried for Shawn's health, anxious that the valve may work, scared if the valve doesn't work, and sad that they all _might_ lose such a bright young man.

5 hours later…

Everyone, minus Lassiter, had returned to the room 15 minutes after they heard from the doctor, and were nervously waiting for the light of all of their lives to come back to the room. Juliet and Gus were fidgeting in their seats silently while Henry paced back and forth in the small white room, as if he was determined to wear a hole in the floor. They all heard a noise of a gurney coming closer and looked up excitedly, but the gurney and the nurses passed by the room. The minuets felt like hours, and the hours felt like days.

Then they all heard another gurney and the sounds of light footsteps coming closer and closer until they slowed down and turned the gurney in to the room. The Nurses quickly hooked Shawn up to and IV and a heart monitor. The shorter nurse turned around and smiled slightly, "I'm Carla; I will be Shawn's Nurse for his time here and if you need anything don't hesitate to press the call button. The Doctor should be here to talk to you shortly" With that Carla and the other nurse left. Everyone looked toward Shawn expecting him to pop up and demand a pineapple, but he didn't, he just liked there. He was pale as sheet and his forehead was slightly damp with sweat. The blonde doctor walked in "I just realized I forgot to tell you all my name so you know who to contact if needed, I'm Robert Chase. Anyway as I told you before Shawn probably will need a new heart, he is on the list, but the list is long and it could be awhile before he can attain one." Juliet said worriedly, "But he will get one right? He needs it or he will die without it." The doctor replied "We will do what we can to get him a new heart." Henry quickly retorted "That's not definite yes! You are telling me my son will die if he doesn't get a heart, but you may not be able to get one?" With henrys last word Dr. Chases pager went off, and he said his apologies and quickly left the room avoiding Henry's wrath. They all turned their attention to the young psychic who had just shifted and moaned. They all looked at each other before silently approaching the bed. They all gathered around looking at Shawn waiting for him to move or speak.

_Ok this is it for this week I will update this weekend hopefully! PLEASE REVIEW it truly is the only thing that keeps me writing. __I would love you know what you think of this story! Review please!:)_

_Also I want to dedicate this story to BEN BREEDLOVE may he be with god at peace where he is safe and happy _


	5. But Don't Worry

Alrighty heres the 5th chapter! I'm surprised I made it this far! And don't worry! The story is not labeled as a death fic, so don't worry about that! I have it all planed in my head I just can't get it into words.. lol THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL WHO REVIEW! It means so much and thanks to those people who don't review but are keeping up with the story I hope you like it, please comment I would love to hear you thoughts, without further a due here is chapter 5 of Heart Failure

_They all turned their attention to the young psychic who had just shifted and moaned. They all looked at each other before silently approaching the bed. They all gathered around looking at Shawn waiting for him to move or speak._

Chapter 5

Shawn' Pod

Shawn felt like he was underwater. It was dark, warm, and all he heard was jumbled words floating around above. It was like he was cut off from the world by a thick piece of black plastic that divided his subconscious from the chaos above. He heard the voices becoming clearer and calling to him, ordering him to open his eyes.

3rd Person Pod

Then he heard his dad's voice over powering the rest, "Shawn, stop messing about we know your awake, so open your damn eyes." That earned a sigh out of Shawn. He then cracked his eyes open and flinched at the light and shut his eyes back closed, "It's too early to be up, I wanna sleep" He mumbled with his eyes still closed." He then heard Gus's voice, "Shawn, its 4 o'clock in the afternoon." He quickly and quietly responded with his eyes still closed, "Well that doesn't apply to me, I just had surgery, oh I forgot about that little issue, how that went by the way?" Henry fired back, "Little issue, you can't be serious! You could have died, you still can." He then weakly said, "Oh that makes me feel better dad and I know what's at stake I just can't afford to think like that. I'm happy Shawn, not sad, depressed, dying, Shawn."

They all were quite for a second then Juliet then spoke up for the first time, "I have work early tomorrow but I can drive by your apartment. Do you need anything from your apartment Shawn? Well besides a pineapple." As she said the last part with a smile. Shawn smiled for the first time since waking up when he looked at Jules, " You know me so well, but you are going to bring a pineapple right? She then said with a laugh "Of course, you have to have your pineapple fix." He then said with a sly grin "Can you get me some clothes that don't show off my fabulous butt? It's not for show, it's reserved for someone special."

Doctor Chase then came in, Gus and Henry looked relived that he interrupted there flirting. Juliet then stood up and told Shawn she would see him with his clothes tomorrow morning she then gave him a soft kiss on his forehead and quietly left. "I'm surprised your awake so soon Shawn." the doctor said after Juliet left the room, drawing Shawn's attention from the empty door frame. Henry then mumbled "You don't know my son, he has to do everything differently" Gus jumped in "You know that's rights." Shawn glares a Gus and exclaims "Dude that's our thing!"

The Dr. Chase then said "Sorry to interrupt but I assume you would like to know what's going on Shawn." With a nod from Shawn he continued, "As I told your family and friends earlier, we will probably need to get you a new heart so you're on the list, but there is a small change that a valve will work well with your heart and the damage done will start to heal its self but there is less than a 5% chance that such a thing will happen. So you can survive for at least 3 weeks before you are in crucial need of a new heart, hopefully we can get you a heart by then but I can't guarantee it. I'm sorry Shawn. But if you would like you can go home with someone as long as there are not complications after a full day. You can stay there for a full week before it becomes un-safe to be anywhere but the hospital. You would have to relax and not move around too much; think about it as a vacation." Shawn took a second to absorb the information and finally said with a small smile, "I want to go home." Henry then said with a slight smile "Ok if that's what you want, then you're coming home with me Shawn." Shawn's small smile disappeared and turned it to a pout. Gus laughed and it felt like normal times again, well almost.

Sorry its short but I put it off all weekend! Its not Sunday night but I really needed to post it for ya'll! I PROMISE the next will be much longer! Please REVIEW!:D

I've forgotten to say this earlier but "I don't own anything at all!"


	6. Every little thing is gonna be Alright

Ok guys here is the latest chapter of Heart Failure. Thanks a ton to all of the new reviewers and old ones! Ya'll mean so much and gives me the motivation to keep writing! If it wasn't for ya'll then this story would have stopped at the first chapter! I can't believe I have gotten this far I owe it all to those who review and even those who don't. I hope ya'll are enjoying it!:)

….

**Chapter 6**

_The Dr. Chase then said "Sorry to interrupt but I assume you would like to know what's going on Shawn." With a nod from Shawn he continued, "As I told your family and friends earlier, we will probably need to get you a new heart so you're on the list, but there is a small change that a valve will work well with your heart and the damage done will start to heal its self but there is less than a 5% chance that such a thing will happen. So you can survive for at least 3 weeks before you are in crucial need of a new heart, hopefully we can get you a heart by then but I can't guarantee it. I'm sorry Shawn. But if you would like you can go home as early as tomorrow night tonight with someone as long as there are not complications after a full day. You can stay there for a full week before it becomes un-safe to be anywhere but the hospital. You would have to relax and not move around too much; think about it as a vacation." Shawn took a second to absorb the information and finally said with a small smile, "I want to go home." Henry then said with a slight smile "Ok if that's what you want, then you're coming home with me Shawn." Shawn's small smile disappeared and turned it to a pout. Gus laughed and it felt like normal times again, well almost_.

Shawn was heading home in his father's truck, wearing the grey sweat pants and navy blue shirt Juliet brought for him back at the hospital. He had his bag of prescription pills in a while small bag on his lap while he had his head and his closed eyes resting on the cold window. Henry was trying to concentrate on the road but he kept casting Shawn looks, while opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water as if he was about to say something but kept deciding ageists it.

Abruptly Shawn said tiredly with his eyes still closed, "Either say what you need to say or you will crash the truck dad." Henry just replied "Your mom is coming in today." He got a response quick, Shawn's eyes flew open, "What!" he moaned "Dadddd, she is going to freak, she didn't need to know." Henry shot back, "She is your Mother, and she deserves to know if you are having problems. Well more problems than normal, you have been causing problems since you were late for your own birth." Shawn then said quietly "In case you haven't noticed; I'm doing ok, you didn't need to worry her."

Henry sighed as he pulled into his drive way on the side of his house and Shawn's old house, "Let's just get you inside, I need to clean up a few things before Madeline gets here." Shawn moaned and stayed in his spot with his head resting on the cold window. Henry went around the other side of the truck and opened it to hurry Shawn along. Shawn felt the window and the truck door disappear from his head and body then started to tip out the car. "Whoa, got cha." Henry said as he quickly grabbed Shawn before he could fall out. "Thanks dad." Shawn said a bit sarcastically. "I got it now." Shawn said as he slowly made his way into his childhood home. He proceeded to go to the living room and plopped himself on to the old sofa. Henry was still outside and he looked down and saw Shawn's already forgotten bag of medicine lying on the pavement and picked it up after slamming the truck door with a bit more force than needed.

He came inside the kitchen and spotted a pale Shawn already sprawled out on the sofa in the other room. He then said to Shawn from the kitchen, "Maddie is going to be here around 6 and I invited Gus and Juliet to come to have dinner." All he heard was a small muffled "ok" from the sofa. Henry took the medicine out the bad and placed Anti-platelet drugs (blood thinners) and the Beta-blockers (heart protection) on the counter so he would not forget to force Shawn to take it after dinner. He tidied up for a bit until he heard soft even breathing coming from the other room. Henry rubbed his eyes tiredly. He always expected this to be the opposite way around, a sick father on the sofa and a worried healthy son in the other room. He should have known better, Shawn has a special talent of turning everything upside down and backwards. Then a soft knock at the door interrupted his thoughts and he saw two shadows outside of the door's window curtain. He opened it and saw Gus and his ex-wife at the door.

Maddie immediately walked inside hugged Henry and made her way to where the soft quite breathing was coming from. Henry turned to Gus, and said quietly "Thanks for picking her up Gus." "It's not a problem, how's Shawn?" Gus asked. Henry replied after a moment "Tired, he will get more energy in a about a day or so, we just have to keep him calm and quite for when he gets his energy back." Gus smiled a little, "Well that's going to be fun for everyone." Henry sighed already dreading it as looked to the living room where Madeline disappeared too.

Maddie had just sat down on the end of the soda near Shawn head, when his eyes fluttered open. "Hey goose" she whispered with sad eyes. "Hey mom, I'm sor-"Madeline interrupted "No, this is not your fault so don't you dare apologize." Shawn smiled. Maddie then said "I've missed you so much goose." "I know Mom, me too." He replied quietly. They both heard from the kitchen "Maddie! Let the boy sleep, I know you woke him up." They both chuckled and looked at each other with smiles.

Then for the second time that day there was another knock at the door and 2 more shadows at the door. Henry scrunched up his eyebrows wondering who else would be there but Juliet. He quickly opened the door and saw Juliet standing at the door with Lassiter towering behind her. He then understood and let them in. They all turned when they heard a small yell from the other room, "YA! Everyone's here let's get this party started!" Lassiter groaned and tried sneak back out the door but Juliet grabbed his jacket and dragged him back in.

Forty- Five minutes later the steaks were almost ready and everyone was tightly seated at the picnic table. Shawn was sitting across from Gus who had a grumpy Lassiter at his side and Shawn was seated in between his girlfriend and his mom who happened to be happily talking to each other over Shawn. Henry approached with the steaks and when everyone had one they all dug in, expect Shawn who had to have a salad. He just poked around with it. After a few minutes everyone noticed from Shawn's lack of non-stop talking that he was getting drowsy. Soon after that Shawn's face suddenly dropped into his salad bowl. Everyone's eyes grew wide and panicky and Juliet quickly put her fingers to Shawn's neck after a stress full moment she sighed an announced "Of course, he is just sleeping." They all sniffled there laughter as Maddie said to Henry, "Remember Henry, when Shawn would do this when he was 4 almost every night when he had to eat dinner?" Henry then replied with a smile, "Until he was 5 and we found out he faking it, and he was doing it on purpose to get out of eating my cooking." Everyone broke out into laughter and even lassiter cracked a smile. They all looked at Shawn again and saw him breathing evenly with his un- eaten salad all over the side of his face. They all knew that somehow everything was going to be ok.

…

Sorry that was an uneventful chapter but I had fun writing it! Please review I love to hear what you think or I love to hear some suggestions! EACH AND EVERY one of ya'll reviews make me smile.


	7. Lost and found

**Hey readers! I have been having serious problems with my laptop's internet im surprised that is working now, so if I don't update next week that's why.:( but I will keep writing every Sunday. Oh and there shall Be shules! Sorry I haven't put more in, I'm just not good at writing it, I think, but I will try because of those who asked, and I adore them together! And it's even cuter in the way that they are actually dating!:D Ok here is Chapter 7 of Heart Failure!**

**Chapter 7**

_They all looked at Shawn again and saw him breathing evenly with his un- eaten salad all over the side of his face. They all knew that somehow everything was going to be ok._

The week flew by. Shawn mostly slept but he was mostly sleeping the avoid having to face the fact that in a month he could be resting in the ground, oh and he was pretty tired. The Spencer house had a few more visitors than usual; Buzz and his lovely wife came baring healthy, but somehow delicious food. Gus took the week off to hang out with Shawn so he won't become too bored. Juliet came every day after work for a few hours, and Lassiter also came with Juliet some days. He even came alone once.

Shawn's mom and dad went out to dinner Thursday night so Juliet and Shawn can have some alone time. Juliet and Shawn were just cuddled on the couch with Juliet's hand on Shawn's chest, unconsciously counting his heart-beats. They had the "Pretty in Pink" playing on the TV with the volume muted, they weren't watching it anyways. Shawn was playing with a piece of Juliet's blonde hair while just looking at her. "Jules?" he asked. "Huh? She replied quietly. "I'm really going to miss this, being alone with only you." He said while never looking away from her beautiful eyes. "Shawn you do know everything is going to work out and this nightmare will be over soon." He then said" Yea, I know I just can't help but think about what could happen, I mean I want to grow old with you and have little pineapple crazed children." She smiled "You just said you want to grow old with me and have children." "Well it is on my bucket list." She laughed "Don't worry Shawn, your too important for god to take you away from us; everything is going to be fine." Shawn looked at her, "Thank you Jules, for being so strong, it just makes you even sexier." She smiled and laughed "That doesn't even make since Shawn!" She didn't even let Him respond with some crazy answer, and she passionately pressed her pink lips on his and they closed their eyes and forgot about all the problems.

Karen's POV

Chief Vick came twice to check up on the boy she had know since he was 7. It was Friday morning and she was sitting in her office the day after visiting Shawn, mindlessly tapping her pen on the wooden desk. She glanced at the phone and pulled out her address book from her draw and dialed. This was one thing she would she would fight for. Then she heard through the phone, "Hello this is Cottage Hospital, what can I do for you?"

Shawn's POV

Today was the last day at his childhood home for Shawn. Tomorrow he was going back to the hospital to wait out the next 2 weeks for a heart. Shawn sighed and got off the couch, he was tired of staying inside. He heard his father turn on the shower upstairs. He smiled this was his chance. His mom was getting groceries and Gus had left to go shower and change his clothes.

He had at least 15 minutes to escape and sneak back in before he would be caught. He put on his shoes messed with his hair till it looked perfect and snuck out the door quietly. He winced at the bright morning sun, but then closed his eyes and felt the sun's rays warming his pale skin and the slight breeze pulling at his clothes. He smiled. He then remembered that he was in the middle of escaping and starting walking toward the beach across the street. He had his plan to walk down the beach for about 5 minutes then walk back and he would still have enough time to get back and still have a few remaining minuets. He took of his shoes wondering why he even put them on in the first place, and began his journey, walking in the warm sand and the cool blue water lapping at his feet. He was happy and he no longer felt tired, he just kept walking occasionally picking up a stray rock and throwing it ungracefully in to the water. He soon lost track of time, seeing as he didn't bring a watch or phone. That was the flaw in his plan. Time just moved too quickly for Shawn, what he thought was 5 minutes was in actuality 45 minutes.

Back at home 35 minutes before 

Henry had gotten out of the shower and listened for the sound of the TV, he heard nothing, Shawn was probably still sleeping, after all it was just 8 o'clock, and he normally won't bother to wake up until 11. He dried off and got dressed and made it down the stairs and headed to the kitchen, but he stopped when he saw the lack of his son on his soda. He made a face then listened for any sort of noise in the house. "He is probably in the bathroom or he went up to his room." He mumbled to himself. He then check those rooms then he yelled, "Shawn! You are too old to be doing this, it isn't funny." He didn't hear snickering or even a creek of the old floor boards. He then searched in every room of the house coming up with nothing. "God-Dammit Shawn." He muttered angrily. He then heard noises approaching the house. He quickly looked out of the window hoping to see Shawn coming up with a cocky smile on his face but he only saw Maddie and Gus walking up together both had their hands full of grocery bags. Maddie immediately saw Henrys face when she walked in and demanded, "Henry, what's wrong, Is it Shawn?" Henry growled, "I can't find him. He is not in the house, I think he went outside." Maddie then shot back, "You lost our son!" Henry then opened his mouth to yell but Gus quickly intervened before it came down to a shouting match, "Well Shawn probably went for a walk, He had been wanting to get out for a bit before he had to go back to the hospital, this was just his chance but we need to find him before something happens instead of arguing about it." They both stared at Gus for a second then nodded. Henry then said alright we split up, Gus and Maddie go to the right, and just drive along the beach and I'll go left in my truck. Let's find that idiot."

Shawn's POV

Shawn was getting tired and he noticed the time from someone's watch, 8:45. "Wonderful, I'm going to be caught!" with a moan he quickly doubled back, but he turned too fast and got dizzy. He then stumbled to a nearby tree near the side walk. And sat down and sleepily mumbled, "I'm just going to rest, and then I'll go back home." He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep in the shade on the cool grass.

Gus's POV

Henry, Gus, and Maddie have all been driving around the beach for 15 minutes without any luck. Henry was pissed and was recklessly driving for an Ex-cop to the left side of the beach, while Maddie and Gus were worriedly driving down the right side of the beach, looking for Shawn. Maddie was riding in the passenger's seat of Gus's Blueberry then her eyes widened and she yelled, "Stop the car!" Gus immediately slowed down to a stop while glancing at beach hoping to see what Maddie saw. When the car was almost to a complete stop Maddie threw the door open and flew out the car and started running to a tree near the side walk. Gus then saw a head of brown hair peeking out from the other side of the tree and jumped out the car and ran to where Maddie was.

When he arrived Gus saw Maddie kneeling down next to a deathly pale Shawn. Gus quickly put his fingers to Shawn's neck. He felt a soft thumping under his fingers and sighed with thanks. Maddie continued to try to wake Shawn, but he remained still. Gus quickly got on the phone and called Henry to tell him that they had found Shawn. He then looked back at Shawn and saw that his eyes were slowing opening. He then weakly smiled at them and spoke, "Im really sorry I just.. I just need to get out, this could have been my last chance.." he trailed off. Maddie looked close to tears. Gus just said "Ok Buddy, let's get you home." Gus and Maddie slowing walked Shawn back to the car and lied him down in the back seat. And the whole drive back he slept.

_**Whew! I did it! Ok Guys please review I love to hear what yall think of it so far, fill free to give me suggestions, I can use all the help I can get! PLEASE REVIEW! And thanks so much for reading my story, you have no idea how much these reviews help me to keep writing!:D **_


	8. Safe & Sound

Why hello to all readers! Ok this is chapter 8 of Heart Failure! I CANNOT Believe I have made it this far into the story. I only got this far because of reviewers so please review I can't express how one review means to me just take a few seconds to tell me if you like it, hate it(I really hope you don't) , or have suggestions. I know I suck at my English, always have but just bare with me I really trying!:)

Thanks for the reviews! I do listen to you! (Thanks maya2, I did just that like 3 times!) I haven't done this since the beinging so ThAnKS: joban, maya2, greysanatomyfreak, Susannanass, xpsychxssjs, Death God Raven, Mdrat, percabeth-rules1110, MarvenMartin1uv, Psychic101, SMILES01, AnimePirateGal! Extra thanks who have been avidly reviewing! It makes me smile to see that yall reviewed!

Oh and I struggle with writing SHUDLES! (Even though I LOVE them!) But I'll try to keep adding that in there)

Chapter 8

_He then weakly smiled at them and spoke, "I'm really sorry I just.. I just need to get out, this could have been my last chance.." he trailed off. Maddie looked close to tears. Gus just said "Ok Buddy, let's get you home." Gus and Maddie slowing walked Shawn back to the car and lied him down in the back seat. And the whole drive back he slept._

That night they were all sitting around the dinner table, Shawn, Jules, Maddie, Henry, Gus, and even Lassiter, to everyone's surprise. They were all having salads and baked chicken, to make Shawn eat. He was eating less and less, well except the smoothies, he still drank smoothies like his life depended on it.

Shawn was dreading going back to the hospital in a sense he was going to lose his freedom. He already lost his right to ride his bike, eat what he wants, to move for 10 minutes without getting tired, and to be alone. He couldn't even be alone with Jules, they didn't want him to get to excited and make his heart beat faster than needed. If he could have only one of his freedoms back it would be the time he gets to spend alone with Jules. He just wants to kiss her soft pink lips, without being monitored like hormonal teenager who was driven by only lust. Now he only has approximately 12 hours and 27 minutes till he is dragged back to the hospital, possibly for the last time.

At that dinner table it was relatively silent; Henry was refusing to speak to Shawn after the stunt he pulled but that didn't stop him from glaring daggers at his son. Shawn was just fine with that at the moment_, If only he gave me the silent treatment as a kid, _he thought. Maddie was trying to start some small talk but it was failing miserably. "Come on people I can't talk for everyone, and Shawn at least try to eat your food." He moaned "Can't I have some Jerk Chicken or maybe some Doritos? I would eat that. Thank God I still can have pineapple or I would have died already." Jules then addressed him "You know you can't have that Shawn, and don't be so dramatic and once you get better you can all the junk food you want." She said with a smile. He looked at her and gave her a fake smile, he already his chances of making it to next month are slim, she must too.

Gus then tried to keep the conversation going, "Hey man I going to bring in all of the best 80's movies and I'll bring you some Nintendo games! We won't ever be bored, oh and I took a vacation so I got the next month off!" Shawn's eyes lit up, "Thanks man, we are going to have fun, you think the hospital will mind with we had wheel chair races?" He said with a sly smile, and for the first time that week not dreading the next few weeks at the hospital. Lassiter rolled his eyes secretly hoping he could be there so he could hand cuff Shawn's hand to the bed for disturbing the peace. Henry then spoke for the first time "Shawn! You can't do that! Especially in a hospital!" Shawn's eyebrows went up while looking at his red faced dad with a smile still on his face as if to say, _watch me. Well at least something's stay the same_, Jules thought happily. The rest of the dinner passed relatively relaxed but quickly.

Maddie and Henry were picking up the dishes while Lassiter, Gus, Shawn and Juliet were in the living room spread out in chairs and sofa. As Gus plopped down on the recliner he reached up to grasp the remote of the side table but Shawn's _hand quickly _slapped his hand away and made a grab at the remote from his spot on the sofa. Shawn won. They were all watching the mentalist while Lassiter and Shawn were silently discussing if Patrick Jane was a true psychic while pretending to not be psychic to get more credit or if he was a fake and he should not even be hired by the CBI. It didn't take a genius to figure out who was for each argument. That night Gus was sleeping over and was going to help Shawn bring his stuff to the hospital in the morning.

Jules cuddled next to Shawn on the sofa, much to Lassiter's distain. Lassiter was sitting in the chair on the side of the sofa while Gus was on the brown recliner on the other side of the sofa. Maddie and Henry finished in the kitchen and walked into the room just when lassiter was standing up, "Thanks for dinner Mr. Spenser." "You're welcome Lassie!" Shawn said quickly before Henry could respond. Gus smiled. Lassiter just growled and said his good-byes leaving the house shortly after.

Maddie sat on the other end of the sofa and Juliet sat a little straighter the second Shawn's mom joined them while still leaning on Shawn. Henry sat down in the chair that Lassiter was last sitting in. They all sat in silence no one really paying attention to the TV. Shawn couldn't take it, He groaned "Why does this have to be hard why can't it be like it was before?" "Goose, things have changed, but we just have to make it work now, why not play a game?" Maddie said. Shawn raised his brows "What kind? I vote Truth or Dare!" "That's only fun for you Shawn!" Gus said to Shawn. "I can't help it if I'm the king of Truth or Dare!" Shawn stated happily. "Chess?" Henry contributed. Every one made a face at that suggestion. "Poker?" Maddie asked. "NO!" everyone but Shawn yelled. "You are all a bunch of scaredy kittens." Shawn stated. Gus then said "Shawn its scaredy cats, not kittens." "Well I've heard it both ways, and why would a cat be scared? They are indestructible for at least 9 times, anyway kittens would be the scared ones because they are younger." He said with a straight face.

Juliet then spoke after watching everything "Well I think we should play truth or dare!" "YES! Shawn said happily. "That's 2 out of 5!" Gus then said "No wait, that doesn't make sense!"Henry then yawned and Maddie followed. Maddie then said with a smile, "Well I'm going to bed, you kids have fun." She then headed up the stairs to Shawn's old room to go to bed. Henry then stood and said "I'll go get the air mattress and then I'm going to bed too." Then he walked out the room to get the air mattress and the pump. Shawn turned to Juliet and pulled out his puppy dog face and begged "Jules pretty please stay it will be a fun sleep over!" She then turned her whole face to look up at him "How can I say no to you when you use that face." She whispered and leaned in to lightly kiss his lips. Shawn smiled. Then Shawn looked as if he was thinking hard that shouted "HA! Now it's 2 out of 3 let's play."

NEXT UP: Truth or dare game for Shawn, Jules, Gus, and MORE?

Thanks for reading please tell me what cha think! If anyone has any ideas for the story please not be afraid to tell my I would love to hear some they can help! PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING


	9. Your turn! Truth or Dare?

I SO SORRY for not posting last week I had my Wisdom Teeth pulled and I thought I would be able to write but I just kind of slept instead so sorry I felt so bad about not posting and I'm trying but it's not too long. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_Juliet then spoke after watching everything "Well I think we should play truth or dare!" "YES! Shawn said happily. "That's 2 out of 5!" Gus then said "No wait, that doesn't make sense!"Henry then yawned and Maddie followed. Maddie then said with a smile, "Well I'm going to bed, you kids have fun." She then headed up the stairs to Shawn's old room to go to bed. Henry then stood and said "I'll go get the air mattress and then I'm going to bed too." Then he walked out the room to get the air mattress and the pump. Shawn turned to Juliet and pulled out his puppy dog face and begged "Jules pretty please stay, it will be a fun sleep over!" She then turned her whole face to look up at him "How can I say no to you when you use that face." She whispered and leaned in to lightly kiss his lips. Shawn smiled. Then Shawn looked as if he was thinking hard that shouted "HA! Now it's 2 out of 3 let's play."_

Earlier Juliet had left to go get clothes after she agreed to sleep over. Only there was one problem, lassiter was her ride and he took the car when he left. So she was now back in the crown vic again after calling him to bring her to her apartment and back to the Spenser house as punishment for leaving her.

Henry came down after a few minutes with the blow up mattress. He then tossed it on the end table with the air pump and said "You all are big kids; I think someone could set it up. I'm going to bed, don't be too loud."

When Henry went back up stairs Shawn's grin became wider and he said "let's get this started!" "Hold on" Gus said. "We should get this mattress set up and figure out where we are all sleeping." Shawn groaned "Gus don't be an over-grown purple gorilla." Gus then started, "That doesn't ma-" Shawn interrupted, "Fine hand me the air pump, and you will sleep on the sofa and I will sleep on the air mattress with Jules, don't worry we don't do the nasties with you so close again." "Fine Shawn, wait! AGAIN?"

Juliet and Lassiter arrived at the Spenser house once more. Juliet let herself in wearing her grey sweat pants and a navy blue shirt and dragged a whining tall Irish man behind her. When arrived in the living room they saw Shawn sitting on the floor attempting to blow up the air mattress with the pump while bickering with Gus. They then looked up and noticed the extra person, "Lassie, I knew you couldn't stay away!" Shawn said with a smile. Lassiter looked at Juliet "There I came in, can I leave?" Juliet said forcefully "No, you need this, you need to have some fun." "I don't find playing childish games as fun." "You. Will. Play. This is what the SBPD therapist recommended" she whispered to him forcefully. Shawn's eyebrows went up as he read her lips. "_ This will be useful for a psychic episode later_ he thought.

"Come on Lassie you know not so deep down that you want to play" Shawn said smiling. Lassiter just grumbled and shot Juliet a pleading look and sat down in the recliner once he received his response in a death glare from the tiny blonde.

Meanwhile Shawn was getting pretty tired from the simple task of moving his arm repeatedly in order to blow up the air mattress but he tried to cover it up by tossing it to Gus. "This is boring, your turn." Gus was about to start bickering again but then he noticed how sweaty and pale his best friend's face was and remembered why there were all there in the first place. He switched spots with Shawn quietly and watched Shawn out the corner of his eye slowly make his way to sit on the sofa next Juliet. Gus then heard from Shawn, "Hurry up Gus we don't have all night."

When everything was set up Lassiter was still sitting in the recliner while Shawn, Gus, and Juliet were all sitting on the air mattress facing each other. Shawn then said "Let the games begin!"

Shawn then turned to Lassiter, "Lassie truth or dare?" Carlton blinked and said "I am not goin-" Juliet gave him a glare. He then grumbled and mumbled "truth." Shawn's smile grew "I knew you couldn't resist playing. Ok have you ever wanted to kiss Jules?" Juliet they fussed, "Shawn!"Gus lifted his eye brows glad that he is no longer the victim in this game, he then said, "Lassiter you need to answer, its truth or dare." Carlton glared at both of them and said quietly "Once on a stake out." Juliet's jaw dropped. Lassiter was already planning his question "Ok you asked now it's my turn, Spencer, truth or dare?" Shawn knew he was going to interrogate him on his _Psychic powers _so he said, "Dare" Lassiter wasn't expecting that, he stuttered "Umm uh I dare you to.. um" "Come on Carlton, just say what comes to mind" Juliet said trying to help. "Spencer I dare you to switch clothes with O'Hara!" He quickly blurted out. Juliet's mouth fell open "That's not what I meant!" Shawn's eye brows went up while Gus's eyes shot back in forth from Lassiter and the couple.

Shawn stood up, smirking, and grabbed Juliet's hand and dragged her up from her spot on the mattress, "let's go into the bathroom." When Shawn closed the door behind them he turned to Juliet and pulled her close and pressed his lips. Juliet was first surprised and then she relaxed and kissed back with the same amount of passion that Shawn was kissing her with. He mumbled in a low gruff voice "This plan worked perfectly." She sighed, "Shawn you know we can't do this." He looked deep into her eyes "Please Jules I just want to kiss you and tell you how much I love you, I don't know if I will be able to do this in a few weeks." She looked into his hazel eyes and said "Oh Shawn, I love you too but we really can't, I want to do this too but not if it cost you your health." He sighed "We should change I can't break my truth or dare winning streak." They switched clothes. Shawn was glad that Juliet had worn baggy sweat pants, enough said there.

They both walked out of the bathroom with red swollen lips with Shawn wearing Juliet's sweat pants which reached 2 inches above his ankles and he was shirtless and Juliet looked even smaller wearing Shawn's sweats and his grey shirt. They all looked at Shawns pink scar in his chest and averted their eyes. Shawn cleared his throat and said "Lets keeping playing, Jules why do you go because that last dare involved you." He lied down on his stomach while yawning and Juliet sat down next to him and said "Ok Gus, Truth or dare?" Gus rubbed his head nervously and said, "Truth." She smiled and spoke "What was the craziest thing you and Shawn has ever done?" "Gus eyes widened and he looked around nervously and replied "Mexico." Lassiter then spoke, a little interested, "Care to elaborate Guster?" "Gus looked at him and said "I still am not sure of what went down that week. I know there was a tiger, a crashed boat on land, and a mysterious lack of clothes but I can't seem to remember what happened before.. Shawn I know you know more than me, do remember those days in Mexico?" They all looked at Shawn to see him with his arm tucked under his head for a make shift pillow, breathing evenly with drool at the corner of his mouth. Juliet smiled and covered him with the blanket from the coffee table. Lassiter spoke in a happy voice "Ok Spencer fell asleep, game over, I'm leaving. Good-bye O'Hara and Guster," and with that he stood up from the recliner and left quietly through the kitchen door turning off the light as he left.

Gus sat there for a minute in the darkness, just then realizing how tired he was and he dragged his body to the sofa and fell asleep quickly. Juliet looked around in the dark from her spot on the air mattress then she looked down to her sleeping boyfriend. She sighed and smiled slightly and climbed under the blanked she put over Shawn earlier and cuddled closer to him to feel his warmth. She opened her eyes and looked at Shawn's sleeping face in the pale blue light of the moon and remembered what he said to her years ago "It is golding-time, I've been told I look pretty good in that lighting." She drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
